


Angel's Among the God's.

by Mephonic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonic/pseuds/Mephonic
Summary: The year has passed since the other League left the other earth but Bruce made a mistake on helping the other Superman. Now trapped with his son; Damian. The two must try and convince the other world Gar to help them. But can a broke boy help them? And will Damian allow such a thing? Find out!





	1. Here he comes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This will have some scenes that may cause you to feel uneasy, So, please read with a careful mind! Also! The ships are Superbat and BeastRobin! So, they are the main ships! If you don't like, please. Don't read! This is just for fun!

Among many things in this new world was a new science of death. Death used to be unreversible and by far the scariest thing that anyone has ever fear. The unknown of the afterlife, the fear of the pain that comes along with it, the sad feeling of losing your loved one that you may never see ever again. Until now.

Damian stared at the ones proudly own pit’s that his grandfather; Ra’s Al’s Ghoul owned. The same ones that kept him alive for many years but also drove him insane. Now, Damian owns them but he doesn’t plan to use it on himself but on a loved family member; Alfred.

The man was more of a father than his own, which is why he was shocked to see him laying cold dead on the Batcave floor. Believing his father had something to do with it. Damian had his goal to bring him back but in order to do, he just had to remove the pit’s toxic gens and make it so that the person who falls in will not grow insane. Testing that would be none other than the burnt up corps of Beast Boy.

“Send him in!” His men threw the burnt up corps into the light green pool. Watching his body sneak into the Toxicon. Why? You asked would he used Beast Boy’s body and not some other one? First, he needed a human body and Damian knew that if he used Beast Boy. It would be easier to take him down if he grew crazy. Plus, his body was the only one not being used or guarded.

Damian’s eyes flinched as he saw the body slowly raised. Hearing a loud high pitch scream. “What the hell?!” His men aimed their gun’s towards the body but the boy raised his hands, begging. “No! P-Please!” His voice was shaking and his words were stumbling like he was just using them for the first time. Damian walked down the stairs as Beast Boy grew more scared.

“….Do you know who you are?” He asked with a sharp tone in which Beast Boy shook his head. “Who?.....You?....I!” He began to cry.

Damian was surprised by this. He knew that his burns did damage his brain but not like this. The pits have restored his brain to a simple child. Maybe less than that. “Do you know….Who I am?” In which Beast Boy only shook his head and sob. “I am Damian Wayan…..Your master….”

“Master?...” Beast Boy peeked through his hands. “Yes…..You are one of my men….And you go by Gar….Understand?” Damian watched as Gar nodded before he bowed in such a flamboyant manner, which caused Damian to grin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a rough year for the Teen Titans. For one thing Cyborg, Raven, and Nightwing left the team. Although Nightwing still comes around to check on Starfire; who is now taking the role as the team’s leader. As for Cyborg and Raven; they joined the Justice League and formed their own team. But for Beast Boy, he was still too young to join. So, he stayed with the team. Adding in new members; one being the new Robin. Damian Wayan.

Damian was close to Gar’s age; being eighteen but the young Robin was much more mature then Gar. Acting almost like an old man on most days. Which make working together very hard as he mostly leaves him behind.

Gar stared at his tofu stake with rice before looking at Damian by the corner of his eyes. Of course, Damian was training with his sword, surprised he hasn’t killed someone yet with that thing. “Um….Do you want some?” Gar asked as Damian raised his eyebrow. “It’s really good! I add-“

“If I wanted to get sick by eating your cooking…Then I’ll ask…” Gar frowned as he looked back at his food. Finding the silent to be awkward before leaving the room and leaving his food behind as he walked down the halls. Gar stopped in Starfire’s room; which she was busy getting ready for another date with Dick.

Gar softly knocked on her door as she was putting on her shoes. “Beast Boy! Something wrong?...” She asked as she looked at him. “Na….It’s just…..I was wondering if you could ask Nightwing if the League could look over my paper one more time-“ His eyes widened as he saw Starfire smiling at him, the same smile she gives when she has to play the ‘Leader’.

“Gar…..We have been over this….You're too young…” Beast Boy huffed as she walked towards him. “Ones you turned the right age….You may join”

“I don’t see what the big deal is! Raven is only two years older than me! And she gets to go and join the big boys! This is complete bullshit! They just don’t take me seriously! No one does!” Gar growled before turning into a wolf and running off.

Starfire tried to yell for him but her belt went off. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and flew off not before turning on the tower’s security cameras and alarms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dick stared at the box in his hand. The black box had a golden frame; making it look more elegant but the thing inside was by far prettier than the box. Inside the box was a white golden ring with a white gem that had a small message on the inside, saying I love you.

“Okay….Now or never…” Dick rose up. Walking towards the door until he was stopped by Bruce. “What?....”

Bruce didn’t move nor say a word but his face said it all. “Oh no! Not now! Not tonight!”

“Dick…” Bruce spoke in a quiet tone. “You said! That since the gang’s and Joker were locked up; I could have the night off! That is what you said!”

“It has something to do with the time warp!” Dick pushed Bruce away as he quickly walked down the stairs. “To bad! I don’t care! Get one of the League’s to do this! Cuz I-“ He stopped when he saw half the League in the bottom of the stairs. Looking rather worried.

Dick sighed before turning to Bruce. “What is it?....”

“I may have done something……Bad” Dick rolled his eyes. “That’s a first! What did you do?”

“He helped the other Superman!” Clark said as he walked past the other League’s; looking rather pissed at Bruce. “I thought it would help them, Clark!”

“No! Helping them would be leaving them alone and making sure that…..Thing! Would never come back to our world! Not by helping the Monster!” Dick stood in front of Bruce. “What did he do?...”

Bruce sighed. “I…..Tried to used the pit’s to bring Losie back to life…” The team eyes widened. It was unheard of for Bruce; the Batman. To use such a thing like the pits to bring someone back. After all; he knows what the pits can do and what the outcome. “Why?”

“I thought…..It would make him better…” Bruce said deeply. “Better?! Bruce! He can use the data that you sent and track our world down! He could take over our world!”

Dick turned to Clark. “Clark! It’s fine!” But Clark didn’t stop. “No! It’s not! It’s easy for you to say it's fine but when your own self tries to take over! Hurt’s many people and kills half his friends! It stopped being ‘Fine’!”

“Clark!” Daina said with a sharp tone that caused both three men to look at her. “I understand your worries!.... But this is not the way to handle this! We need a plan”

Dick turned to Bruce. “Does he know?...” The room grew silent as the League stared at Bruce. His face grew more serious as he nodded. “Yes….”

“Great! What is he after?! Lois! Cuz, I’ll hunt him-“ Clark ratted on till Bruce spoke up.

“He is not after her!.....” The room was surrounded by mumbled and questions. “Then….Why is he coming here?.... To take over?....”

“No….” His voice sounded almost low and worrisome; which caused the League to silently panic. “He is after me…”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damian sat alone in the tower; watching a bad movie and eating gross undercook snacks that he heated up. Which didn’t help that he didn’t know how to cook.

He sighed and looked back at the plant of Tofu stake that Beast Boy had left. The food was still warm as he saw the small steam coming from it. “…Can’t be worse than this…” He rose up and quickly walked over. Sniffing the food before he carefully took a bit of it. “Wow!.... That’s…..Kinda good…” He said to himself as he continued to eat the food before hearing the doors open.

“Hm? If that’s you Gar, I gotta say-“ His mouth felt a burning feeling as the gas was thrown near him. He quickly grabbed his sword and thrust towards the figure of smoke, slashing his sword against his before getting a good look at him. “Your-!” His eyes felt heavy as he fell to the ground, looking up at the figure.

“Yes…” The figure rose his foot. “I am you…” He slammed his feet onto his head, knocking him out cold before snapping his fingers at the men before looking around.

“Make sure there is no one here!” Damian walked up and down the halls. Nothing seemed to caught his eye till he saw Starfire’s room and saw a picture of Dick. Staring at the camera smiling as he was in his old Nightwing suit. Damian ran his finger’s through the frame before putting it in his pocket and leaving the room and the tower.

Gar flew down from the ceiling. Before turning back into his human self. “Dude!” He typed on his watch and ringed up all the League. “Calling out for help! Something weird happened! Damian is gone!” Gar stared back at the door, worried for his teammate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bruce and Clark sat outside as the League formed the plan. Bruce's eyes were staring at the skies as the two sat in silence; his deep breathing finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry….I….I felt the need to help him!.... After all….If I wasn’t so careless with the Joker…..That…..Probably wouldn’t have happened…”

Clark sighed. “No Bruce…..I…..” His eyes closed. “No….He was the one who was being careless…..I can understand where you are coming from but this guy is not like me, Bruce!..... He is a monster…”

“I know….But he has your heart…” Clark grew a small smiled. Staring at the broken watch that Bruce has bought him for his 31 birthday. His hands run through the cracked glass before he took a deep breath. “We broke up…”

Bruce looked at him. “I….I don’t understand….You love her…” Clark chuckled softly. “I do….But if being with her can cause her to die….Then I am not worthy of being with her….”

Bruce patted his back. “I’m so sorry…” Clark shrugged before hearing the alarms went off. Bruce ran inside and looked at the screen. “I need help! Calling for League!” Gar yelled as he looked worried.

“What happened?!” Bruce asked. “Damian! Was taken by a guy who looked just like him!”

Bruce and Clark nodded before turning to Gar. “Where are you?”

“In Starfires room…..I turned into a bat and was hanging on the ceiling when it happened….The guy had an army with him!” Dick pushed past them. “Where is Starfire?!”

“Um….At the café? Waiting for you…” Dick cursed under his breath before running down to the Batcave and grabbing his suit and two electric billy club’s. “I gotta go!” Dick rushed off before any of the League could stop him.

Bruce turned to Clark which he nodded and flew after him. Bruce then turned to the rest; nodding as they understood what he meant as they rush towards the front gates.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dick rushed inside the beaten-down café that he and Star go to and found Starfire under a large table with glass’s surrounded her. “Star!” He flipped the table over and found her ribs broken and her arms badly bruised. “What happened?!”

Star breath heavily as he lifted her head. “Wonder Woman…..She attacked me!” She spits out some blood as Clark walked in. “It wasn’t the same Wonder Woman….” He said softly.

“I know!.....Because when I fought her….She had no honor…..” She hissed as she held her side. Dick slowly picked her up and carried her outside. “We gotta take her to the tower!”

Clark looked back towards the Wayan manner. He knew he could go back and take his self but if they attack Dick; he wouldn’t be able to handle it with Star. “Superman!” Clark sighed and held both of them before flying towards the Titan’s tower.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bruce stood with his bat suit on. Fully armed with tools that could easily take down Superman; with the right aim and time. He could finally end this.

The portal opened and stood was Superman and his League. The leagues attacked as Superman flew towards Batman, arms crossed. “I thought you said you wanted to help me?”

Batman remains stern as his eyes narrowed. “I did….But you took it too far…” Superman stared before letting out a low chuckled. “Of course…..Even in this world….Your still the same…” He snapped his fingers as another portal appeared. There, Damian stood with chains behind his back. Eyes red from the men that held him tightly.

“Now, here is your chance….Come with me….Or else!” Bruce stared at his son and back at Superman, slowly pulling out a large gun. “…No…” He shot a large green ray that caused Superman to fall to his knees, hissing in pain.

From after, Damian watched his father. Eyes widened by the effect of the gun. With his chance; he kicked the two men down and raced towards his father before he was stopped by Cyborg. “….Your not the same one are you?” He asked as Cyborg held his arm weapons at him. “Nope,” Damian ducked and moved past Cyborg; who was still shooting at him.

“Will you just stay-!” Cyborg froze as Beast Boy flew down and turned into a billy goat and knocked him out of the way. “Go!” Beast Boy yelled as he turned back.

Damian nodded and raced towards his father till ones again he was stopped by none other than himself. “You are very much like him…” The other Damian growled as the other stared back at him, hissing. “I am my father’s son!”

“Yes….And I’m…..My mother’s son…” He said with a sly smile before throwing one of his Batarang towards Beast Boy. Who wasn’t fast enough as it stabbed his shoulder in deeply. “Beast Boy!” Damian tried to race towards him but his evil self grabbed him and held the sword close to his neck.

“Give up father!” His voice echo which caught the League’s off guard. “Or else I will end myself here….And now!” Bruce stared at his son. Damian shook his head, telling him no.

He looked over the gates, seeing the team was badly losing, despite putting up a good fight. Batman sighed and turned off the gun, dropping it and landing on his knees. “….Fine…” Superman spit out blood before carrying Bruce in his arms and flying towards the portals.

Damian tried to break free but the grip was too strong. His self smirked and pushed him further close to the portal. His eyes turned towards his family; Alfred, Tim, Jason…He was going to come back and bring both him and his father home and finally end these monsters. Ones and for all.

TBC…….

Among many things in this new world was a new science of death. Death used to be unreversible and by far the scariest thing that anyone has ever fear. The unknown of the afterlife, the fear of the pain that comes along with it, the sad feeling of losing your loved one that you may never see ever again. Until now.

Damian stared at the ones proudly own pit’s that his grandfather; Ra’s Al’s Ghoul owned. The same ones that kept him alive for many years but also drove him insane. Now, Damian owns them but he doesn’t plan to use it on himself but on a loved family member; Alfred.

The man was more of a father than his own, which is why he was shocked to see him laying cold dead on the Batcave floor. Believing his father had something to do with it. Damian had his goal to bring him back but in order to do, he just had to remove the pit’s toxic gens and make it so that the person who falls in will not grow insane. Testing that would be none other than the burnt up corps of Beast Boy.

“Send him in!” His men threw the burnt up corps into the light green pool. Watching his body sneak into the Toxicon. Why? You asked would he used Beast Boy’s body and not some other one? First, he needed a human body and Damian knew that if he used Beast Boy. It would be easier to take him down if he grew crazy. Plus, his body was the only one not being used or guarded.

Damian’s eyes flinched as he saw the body slowly raised. Hearing a loud high pitch scream. “What the hell?!” His men aimed their gun’s towards the body but the boy raised his hands, begging. “No! P-Please!” His voice was shaking and his words were stumbling like he was just using them for the first time. Damian walked down the stairs as Beast Boy grew more scared.

“….Do you know who you are?” He asked with a sharp tone in which Beast Boy shook his head. “Who?.....You?....I!” He began to cry.

Damian was surprised by this. He knew that his burns did damage his brain but not like this. The pits have restored his brain to a simple child. Maybe less than that. “Do you know….Who I am?” In which Beast Boy only shook his head and sob. “I am Damian Wayan…..Your master….”

“Master?...” Beast Boy peeked through his hands. “Yes…..You are one of my men….And you go by Gar….Understand?” Damian watched as Gar nodded before he bowed in such a flamboyant manner, which caused Damian to grin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a rough year for the Teen Titans. For one thing Cyborg, Raven, and Nightwing left the team. Although Nightwing still comes around to check on Starfire; who is now taking the role as the team’s leader. As for Cyborg and Raven; they joined the Justice League and formed their own team. But for Beast Boy, he was still too young to join. So, he stayed with the team. Adding in new members; one being the new Robin. Damian Wayan.

Damian was close to Gar’s age; being eighteen but the young Robin was much more mature then Gar. Acting almost like an old man on most days. Which make working together very hard as he mostly leaves him behind.

Gar stared at his tofu stake with rice before looking at Damian by the corner of his eyes. Of course, Damian was training with his sword, surprised he hasn’t killed someone yet with that thing. “Um….Do you want some?” Gar asked as Damian raised his eyebrow. “It’s really good! I add-“

“If I wanted to get sick by eating your cooking…Then I’ll ask…” Gar frowned as he looked back at his food. Finding the silent to be awkward before leaving the room and leaving his food behind as he walked down the halls. Gar stopped in Starfire’s room; which she was busy getting ready for another date with Dick.

Gar softly knocked on her door as she was putting on her shoes. “Beast Boy! Something wrong?...” She asked as she looked at him. “Na….It’s just…..I was wondering if you could ask Nightwing if the League could look over my paper one more time-“ His eyes widened as he saw Starfire smiling at him, the same smile she gives when she has to play the ‘Leader’.

“Gar…..We have been over this….You're too young…” Beast Boy huffed as she walked towards him. “Ones you turned the right age….You may join”

“I don’t see what the big deal is! Raven is only two years older than me! And she gets to go and join the big boys! This is complete bullshit! They just don’t take me seriously! No one does!” Gar growled before turning into a wolf and running off.

Starfire tried to yell for him but her belt went off. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and flew off not before turning on the tower’s security cameras and alarms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dick stared at the box in his hand. The black box had a golden frame; making it look more elegant but the thing inside was by far prettier than the box. Inside the box was a white golden ring with a white gem that had a small message on the inside, saying I love you.

“Okay….Now or never…” Dick rose up. Walking towards the door until he was stopped by Bruce. “What?....”

Bruce didn’t move nor say a word but his face said it all. “Oh no! Not now! Not tonight!”

“Dick…” Bruce spoke in a quiet tone. “You said! That since the gang’s and Joker were locked up; I could have the night off! That is what you said!”

“It has something to do with the time warp!” Dick pushed Bruce away as he quickly walked down the stairs. “To bad! I don’t care! Get one of the League’s to do this! Cuz I-“ He stopped when he saw half the League in the bottom of the stairs. Looking rather worried.

Dick sighed before turning to Bruce. “What is it?....”

“I may have done something……Bad” Dick rolled his eyes. “That’s a first! What did you do?”

“He helped the other Superman!” Clark said as he walked past the other League’s; looking rather pissed at Bruce. “I thought it would help them, Clark!”

“No! Helping them would be leaving them alone and making sure that…..Thing! Would never come back to our world! Not by helping the Monster!” Dick stood in front of Bruce. “What did he do?...”

Bruce sighed. “I…..Tried to used the pit’s to bring Losie back to life…” The team eyes widened. It was unheard of for Bruce; the Batman. To use such a thing like the pits to bring someone back. After all; he knows what the pits can do and what the outcome. “Why?”

“I thought…..It would make him better…” Bruce said deeply. “Better?! Bruce! He can use the data that you sent and track our world down! He could take over our world!”

Dick turned to Clark. “Clark! It’s fine!” But Clark didn’t stop. “No! It’s not! It’s easy for you to say it's fine but when your own self tries to take over! Hurt’s many people and kills half his friends! It stopped being ‘Fine’!”

“Clark!” Daina said with a sharp tone that caused both three men to look at her. “I understand your worries!.... But this is not the way to handle this! We need a plan”

Dick turned to Bruce. “Does he know?...” The room grew silent as the League stared at Bruce. His face grew more serious as he nodded. “Yes….”

“Great! What is he after?! Lois! Cuz, I’ll hunt him-“ Clark ratted on till Bruce spoke up.

“He is not after her!.....” The room was surrounded by mumbled and questions. “Then….Why is he coming here?.... To take over?....”

“No….” His voice sounded almost low and worrisome; which caused the League to silently panic. “He is after me…”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damian sat alone in the tower; watching a bad movie and eating gross undercook snacks that he heated up. Which didn’t help that he didn’t know how to cook.

He sighed and looked back at the plant of Tofu stake that Beast Boy had left. The food was still warm as he saw the small steam coming from it. “…Can’t be worse than this…” He rose up and quickly walked over. Sniffing the food before he carefully took a bit of it. “Wow!.... That’s…..Kinda good…” He said to himself as he continued to eat the food before hearing the doors open.

“Hm? If that’s you Gar, I gotta say-“ His mouth felt a burning feeling as the gas was thrown near him. He quickly grabbed his sword and thrust towards the figure of smoke, slashing his sword against his before getting a good look at him. “Your-!” His eyes felt heavy as he fell to the ground, looking up at the figure.

“Yes…” The figure rose his foot. “I am you…” He slammed his feet onto his head, knocking him out cold before snapping his fingers at the men before looking around.

“Make sure there is no one here!” Damian walked up and down the halls. Nothing seemed to caught his eye till he saw Starfire’s room and saw a picture of Dick. Staring at the camera smiling as he was in his old Nightwing suit. Damian ran his finger’s through the frame before putting it in his pocket and leaving the room and the tower.

Gar flew down from the ceiling. Before turning back into his human self. “Dude!” He typed on his watch and ringed up all the League. “Calling out for help! Something weird happened! Damian is gone!” Gar stared back at the door, worried for his teammate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bruce and Clark sat outside as the League formed the plan. Bruce's eyes were staring at the skies as the two sat in silence; his deep breathing finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry….I….I felt the need to help him!.... After all….If I wasn’t so careless with the Joker…..That…..Probably wouldn’t have happened…”

Clark sighed. “No Bruce…..I…..” His eyes closed. “No….He was the one who was being careless…..I can understand where you are coming from but this guy is not like me, Bruce!..... He is a monster…”

“I know….But he has your heart…” Clark grew a small smiled. Staring at the broken watch that Bruce has bought him for his 31 birthday. His hands run through the cracked glass before he took a deep breath. “We broke up…”

Bruce looked at him. “I….I don’t understand….You love her…” Clark chuckled softly. “I do….But if being with her can cause her to die….Then I am not worthy of being with her….”

Bruce patted his back. “I’m so sorry…” Clark shrugged before hearing the alarms went off. Bruce ran inside and looked at the screen. “I need help! Calling for League!” Gar yelled as he looked worried.

“What happened?!” Bruce asked. “Damian! Was taken by a guy who looked just like him!”

Bruce and Clark nodded before turning to Gar. “Where are you?”

“In Starfires room…..I turned into a bat and was hanging on the ceiling when it happened….The guy had an army with him!” Dick pushed past them. “Where is Starfire?!”

“Um….At the café? Waiting for you…” Dick cursed under his breath before running down to the Batcave and grabbing his suit and two electric billy club’s. “I gotta go!” Dick rushed off before any of the League could stop him.

Bruce turned to Clark which he nodded and flew after him. Bruce then turned to the rest; nodding as they understood what he meant as they rush towards the front gates.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dick rushed inside the beaten-down café that he and Star go to and found Starfire under a large table with glass’s surrounded her. “Star!” He flipped the table over and found her ribs broken and her arms badly bruised. “What happened?!”

Star breath heavily as he lifted her head. “Wonder Woman…..She attacked me!” She spits out some blood as Clark walked in. “It wasn’t the same Wonder Woman….” He said softly.

“I know!.....Because when I fought her….She had no honor…..” She hissed as she held her side. Dick slowly picked her up and carried her outside. “We gotta take her to the tower!”

Clark looked back towards the Wayan manner. He knew he could go back and take his self but if they attack Dick; he wouldn’t be able to handle it with Star. “Superman!” Clark sighed and held both of them before flying towards the Titan’s tower.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bruce stood with his bat suit on. Fully armed with tools that could easily take down Superman; with the right aim and time. He could finally end this.

The portal opened and stood was Superman and his League. The leagues attacked as Superman flew towards Batman, arms crossed. “I thought you said you wanted to help me?”

Batman remains stern as his eyes narrowed. “I did….But you took it too far…” Superman stared before letting out a low chuckled. “Of course…..Even in this world….Your still the same…” He snapped his fingers as another portal appeared. There, Damian stood with chains behind his back. Eyes red from the men that held him tightly.

“Now, here is your chance….Come with me….Or else!” Bruce stared at his son and back at Superman, slowly pulling out a large gun. “…No…” He shot a large green ray that caused Superman to fall to his knees, hissing in pain.

From after, Damian watched his father. Eyes widened by the effect of the gun. With his chance; he kicked the two men down and raced towards his father before he was stopped by Cyborg. “….Your not the same one are you?” He asked as Cyborg held his arm weapons at him. “Nope,” Damian ducked and moved past Cyborg; who was still shooting at him.

“Will you just stay-!” Cyborg froze as Beast Boy flew down and turned into a billy goat and knocked him out of the way. “Go!” Beast Boy yelled as he turned back.

Damian nodded and raced towards his father till ones again he was stopped by none other than himself. “You are very much like him…” The other Damian growled as the other stared back at him, hissing. “I am my father’s son!”

“Yes….And I’m…..My mother’s son…” He said with a sly smile before throwing one of his Batarang towards Beast Boy. Who wasn’t fast enough as it stabbed his shoulder in deeply. “Beast Boy!” Damian tried to race towards him but his evil self grabbed him and held the sword close to his neck.

“Give up father!” His voice echo which caught the League’s off guard. “Or else I will end myself here….And now!” Bruce stared at his son. Damian shook his head, telling him no.

He looked over the gates, seeing the team was badly losing, despite putting up a good fight. Batman sighed and turned off the gun, dropping it and landing on his knees. “….Fine…” Superman spit out blood before carrying Bruce in his arms and flying towards the portals.

Damian tried to break free but the grip was too strong. His self smirked and pushed him further close to the portal. His eyes turned towards his family; Alfred, Tim, Jason…He was going to come back and bring both him and his father home and finally end these monsters. Ones and for all.

TBC…….


	2. In the new world of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Bruce are now in the other version of earth, Trapped but finding out new things as they go along. While also Clark and Gar are trying to find them through all the other version's of earths at their screen; can they find them? who knows!

Damian barely remembered anything after the fight. He remembered some words that were shared by himself and the fake Superman and the small meeting Superman had with him. Asking him to join his side with his father. He laughed before spitting in his face; which caused him to be badly beaten by some of Superman’s robots before being thrown in a small cage down below the Wayan manor. He knows because he saw bits of the old pieces of the Batcave.

He hissed as he rose up, his weapons were gone and so was his Robin suit. Replaced with a ripped pair of pants and a dirty white shirt. He leaned on the cold bars and saw there were laser alarms. Meaning if he tries to break free then they would go off and the ground was made of metal, meaning he couldn’t dig himself out.

“Great….” He mumbled as he slides down on the bars. As he sat, his mind began to race. Why did the fake Superman didn’t kill them? Did his father knew of this world and it’s Superman? And if so….Why did the fake Superman want his father? Wasn’t this world Batman alive? Or maybe he killed him.

He flinched when he saw a bright light, hearing foots coming downstairs. He saw himself and for a surprised; a rather bad looking Beast Boy. “Gar…” He whispered. His body was very thin, he looked rather scared, and his arms were covered with scars. “This…..The sad excuse of a Robin…..Will be needing food and water…That is your job”

“Yes, Master,” Gar said as he stared at Damian. “Master? You're sick! You know that?” Damian said with a sly smiled.

His self didn’t seem to care as he walked off. “I will leave you be….To fix his wound…..If he runs…..You know what to do…” He walked back upstairs, only to stopped at the door and close it. Gar turned to him, eyes still widened and kinda a bit scared. Something Damian never saw from Beast Boy.

“Gar! You need to help me!” Gar look confused as he kneed, looking at him. “How….How do you know my name?”

Damian blinked. “Wha? What kind of question is that!? We are on the same team!.... Well….Was…” Gar still remain quit. “We are Titan’s! You are a Titan’s! A hero!”

Gar flinched by his loud words. Slicing the food through the bars before running up the stairs. Damian tried to yell for him to come back but that wouldn’t do anything. He sighed and stared at the meal. It was meat; of course, it was.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bruce was held in a high-security room. He could see by the large scanners that were hanging outside his window and door. The room was none other than his old room. He could see that Superman kept it neat as all his stuff was still in the room, even his painting of his parents that hanged over the fireplace.

The door opened but Bruce didn’t turn back. Superman walked towards him, standing barely a foot away from him. “…..You seem rather calm when I told you that Damian was still here” Bruce didn’t look back. “Which one?” That remake made Superman chuckled.

“Always a smartass…..” Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed. “Is there a reason why you brought me here?...”

“I told you….You are the only ones who seem to care…..Not even my Batman tried to bring Loise back….” Bruce’s eyes lowered. “But….I failed…”

Superman touched his shoulder; in a loving manner. “It’s okay!..... We can try again!.... Or maybe we can think of something else…” Without a second thought, Bruce turned and held a kryptonite Batarang. But he was too slow for Superman as he grabbed his hand, gripping his hand and forcing him to drop it. “Did you think that will work?”

“Worth a shot..” He said with a dark smirk before he hissed in pain. Superman twisted his arms till he fell on the floor. “Strip all weapons….Or I will break it!”

Bruce didn’t flinch, he only stared at Superman. He sighed, he knew Bruce wouldn’t give up so easily without a fight. So, he pulled out a phone. “One call Bruce….And Damian will be long gone…” Bruce gritted his teeth. “Lier!”

“Try me….” His eyes narrowed as he held the phone over his head. Bruce stared at the phone before jerking his hand. Taking off and belt and boots. “All of it!” His words were sharp. Bruce didn’t show a sign of weakness as he stripped all the way to his underwear.

Superman stared at his body. Seeing all the scars that Gotham had left on him. His hands slowly reach towards his chest till Bruce break the silences. “Are you gonna stare?” He asked with a dark tone. In which Superman only sighed and walked past him, throwing him some clothes before grabbing his suit and walking off. “I will be back….Don’t do anything funny…” He slammed the door. Not looking at Bruce’s dark eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gar pushed Alfred around the garden. Smiling as he looked up at the blue skies, seeing birds fly above the two. “Lovely….Isn’t it?” Gar asked the mute Alfred, who didn’t reply.

Gar only chuckled. Going to the garden and picking up roses. Yes, this was one of his many tasked that he enjoys. Besides seeing Damian off and reading. Picking roses and walking was just the high light of his day. Normally trapped in the large house doing dishes and cooking food that he wasn’t allowed to eat.

“Such pretty birds…” He mumbled as he stared off into the sky. Wishing he could fly off or turned into something lovely.

He still had his power but because of his weak body; he couldn’t without the burning pain. So, he was basically weak.

“At least you listen to me, Alfred…” He said with a sad smile as he turned to Alfred. Who could only stare at the poor boy as he picked up the roses. “I wonder what Damian would like to eat…..I think I will make Fish soup and Stake….He loves his meats….” He said with a quiet tone. Hating to cook meat because the smell makes him sick. But for his master; anything for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Damian sat in his office, or ones his father’s offices. Staring at the two screens. One was his self, trying to find a way out while the other screen showed his father. Calmly sitting on the bed, staring off into space. Which only meant he was planning something. But what? There was no way to leave the room without pasting the laser, there was no way.

“Sir?” His eyes snapped and saw Gar holding a tray of tea and sweets. “Teatime…” Gar shakily held the tray and lay it on the desk.

“Thanks….Did you feed myself?” Gar nodded. “Yes….But…” Damian raised his eyes as Gar fixed him his tea and snacks.

“He said I was a hero….A Titan…” Gar looked back, seeing him frown. “What is…..A Titan?” Damian’s hand shook but his face remains calm. Sipping his tea and sitting it down.

“Gar….He is the evil me from the other world….If he says such things….Does it make it real?” Gar was puzzled by his question. “Your job is to simply give him his food and water….Nothing more” Damian said with a cold tone as he went back to his computer. Not looking at Gar’s sad face.

“Right…..Sorry….” He quietly walked out and closed the door. Watching Damian look at his screen before he left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bruce sat for a while, finally realizing how to leave. The problem? The battery was located down at the Batcave; which he guesses is were Damian was held. Knowing Superman; he would do the same thing to Damian as well. Meaning the battery was hiding somewhere in the Batcave. But where?

Suddenly, the door opened. Bruce thought it was Superman but it was Gar, pushing a tray of food. “Here you go, sir…” He had soup and fine stake on the tray. Bruce blinked and turned to Gar. “You eat meat?”

“Oh! No! I don’t…..But, I cook it for my master” Bruce didn’t know if he meat Superman or Damian. Sniffing the food before eating. He was amazed by how well cooked the stake was and the soup was warm and smooth. After finishing he turned to Gar with a smile. “Thank you, that was very good”

“Thank you!” He gave a childish smiled. Bruce could tell by his body language and words; that this Gar wasn’t the same as the one from his other world. He seems more childish or lack of knowledge. He could see that Gar was badly burned from his scars, his body was very thin. So, he guesses he got sick very often. Which meant.

“Oh no…” He whispered softly. Gar only blinked, not hearing him whispered. He only bowed and took the tray off. Bruce stared as he left, feeling sorry for him.

“So…He was in it as well…” He knew the boom went off in Metropolis. Which on that day the other Gar went with Superboy to get food. If the boom went off, that would have hit him along with Wally. Killing them and giving them radiation. Soon, Bruce then put two and two together. Knowing Damian, he tried to bring Gar back by using the pits. But normally the pits caused people to go insane and Gar didn’t look insane, So, Damian must have done something to the pits. If that’s the case. Then Gar must have forgotten who he was or who he used to be.

Bruce knew what he had to do. Maybe with Damian’s help; they could try and get Gar to break them free. Hopefully.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, The League was having a meeting in the tower. Clark was pacing up and down the floors and Dick was worried about Star. Both looked at each other when they heard the doors open. Seeing Wonder Woman and Cyborg looking rather worried.

“Well?” Clark asked as Cyborg sighed. “The good news is….We know that Superman is in hiding. No longer the leader of the world….The bad news is that they added the data inputs on our screen’s….”

“Meaning?” Gar asked. “Meaning, it will take us a long time to find their world….”

“So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!” Clark said as he stormed to the computers, typing out the data and seeing a large map of many files of different earths. “Dude! This could take weeks! Months!” Cyborg snapped.

“And?!” Clark snapped back, making Cyborg a bit surprised before turning to Wonder Woman. Who nodded and walked towards Clark. Sitting next to him. “I understand you feel this is your fault….But you can’t do this alone…”

“He’s not…” The team turned towards Gar, who walked towards the screen. “I can help you track them down!” Clark smiled and nodded. Pulling him a chair and started to look through every file.

Wonder Woman sighed but didn’t say anything as the team walked off. Both men were determined to find their friends. Even if it took all night and all month. They will hunt down this Superman and fight him to the very end.

TBC…


	3. Looking out from the world of God's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian believes that if Gar goes out into the world then maybe he will help him. But can this work? Also, Bruce is trying to send a message to his son without Superman and the other Damian know. But can he do it? Also back on the other earth; Gar and Clark are still looking for their friends, but will they? Find out!

Almost a week has past and Clark and Gar still haven’t found the earth that the Superman was held. Going through many earths and data that seems like they were leading them nowhere and it didn’t help that Gar wasn’t the fastest coder in the team. Even Clark was going through five data files per minute and Gar can only get one done under an hour.

Gar stared at the screen as he felt a bit tired. He walked towards the kitchen and fixed the two cups of coffee. Handing one to Clark. “Thank you, Gar!”Clark said with a smiled.

“Not a thing!.... I know I’m not good at this….Data thing….And it would be better if you had Cyborg or someone smarter then me…” Clark flinched and looked at Gar’s sad face. He sighed and sat his mug down. “Gar….You are smart! Your spending so much time helping me finding our friends…”

Gar frowned, he can’t say he and Damian are friends. Most likely when he sees him again; he’ll probably beat the crap out of him for allowing him to get kidnapped. But what could he do? There was a large group of men with heavily aimed weapons. They would have killed him on the spot. Like the other Damian that threw the Batarang at him, causing a large wound on his shoulder.

Clark touched his shoulder and gave him a bright smile. “We will find them!” Gar looked at him with sparkly eyes. He nodded with a small grin. Going back to work and determined to find his teammate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It has been five days, eighteen hours, and fifteen seconds since Damian was sent to this world and not ones has he ate any of the other worlds food. Being skilled by his mother; he was able to live off from just the water but his stomach had reached his limit and his body couldn’t last long. But the food was nothing more but shitty meats and undercook greens that were from a can.

His eyes flinched as the bright light stunk his eyes. Seeing Gar walked down and pushing in another tray of food. “You haven’t finished your dinner last night….Barely touching your food..” Gar pointed out as he watched him hissed.

“I don’t like shitty greens from shitty cans!.....Plus, I don’t eat meat…” Damian looked at the somewhat surprised look on Gar’s face. “Really?....Not…Any kind of meat?”

“Not really….I can eat fish but that’s about it….” Gar’s face almost lit up. “Me too! I don’t eat any kind of meat! It makes me sick…”

“Oh….So, what do you eat?”

“Rice……Mushroom soup……And my veg’s and fruit’s…” Gar said with a weak tone. “….What about Tofu?” Damian added.

“Tofu?...” Gar asked with a confused look. “Yeah!....Its made of ice…But better! You can fry it, bake it, boil! The skies the limit!” Damian saw Gar looked rather amazed by this knowledge. Almost grinning.

“I…I shall try it! Maybe the master will get some for me?” Damian was frowning now. He didn’t like the idea for that freak to be controlling him like he was some dog. Even if Damian and Gar weren’t the closest friends, he still wouldn’t treat him like that.

“Why…..Does he need to get it?.... Can’t you do it?” Gar lip’s parted but no words came out. He quickly grabbed the tray with the bad meat and walked off. Damian stared at the little piles of gross looking corn. Signing before taking small bits.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bruce was walking around his room. Knocking on the walls to find the secret hole that his other self has hopefully added. Knowing that he also adding it, then his other self must had-

“Find it…” He whispered as he cracked the wall. Seeing a small tube that leads down towards the Batcave. Now, the problems are if Damian would be able to get and the second would be-

“Father…” The other world Damian stood. With Gar by his side. His one's long hair cut, his old red suit gone and was replaced with Damian’s Robin suit. “….Copying your better version of yourself?” Bruce said with a dark smirked.

Damian only closed his eyes before pulling out his sword and pinning the blade near Bruce’s cheek. Watching it bleed slowly. “You think you're so clever but your not! You weren’t able to bring Losie back! You weren’t able to fight Superman! Now, look at you! Trapped in your own home and nowhere to go!” Bruce narrowed his eyes.

“Who said I’m trapped?...” Damian flinched as Bruce talked. “Sure, I can’t leave…But compared to my other self that was locked in a dirty cell last year….I’m simply on holiday”

Damian gritted his teeth. “Even now…..You still try to look for some type of figure to pat you on the back and say, ‘Good job kiddy! Wanna cookie?’….Do you know the difference between my Damian and you?... He knows how to handle himself. Without someone holding his hands…..But you…Your just p-“ Damian held his fist, ready to hit him.

“Enough!” Superman said as he held Damian back. His eyes widened with rage as he stared at the smug look on Bruce’s face. Hissing, he jerked his arms and walked off. Gar stared at Bruce before leaving the room. “…Are you okay?...” Superman asked as he whipped the blood off his cheek. In which Bruce pushed his hands back and sat on his desk.

“Don’t you have some boys to kill?” He remarked. Reminding Superman of Billy.

Without a word, Superman walked off. Leaving Bruce to think of a plan. If only he could get Damian off his back and get Superman distracted; maybe he can find a way to send Damian a message and get him out of here.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Damian sat in the darkroom of one of his father’s old studies. The fire danced swiftly around the wood as Damian stare through his glass of wine. Bittersweet, he found it in one of his father’s safes. It was his father’s and mother's wine that they share during their honeymoon. Hoping to save it for their son for when he gets married. Such a sad joke.

“Master?” The quiet voice spoke through the cracked door. “Gar….I’m busy…Go do something…”

Gar flinched but slowly walked in. “It’s just….The boy below…” Damian’s hands began to tighten around the glass. “He….Doesn’t like meat…So, I was thinking-“ His face jerked. A large sharp slapped echoed through the room.

Gar landed on the floor. Facing shaking as his lips began to bleed. “Did I asked you?! Did I care about the prisoner?!” Damian yelled over Gar as he shook. “GET TO WORK!” His loud voice cause Gar to run off. Damian sighed and stared at the glass. Spilling all over the food, of course.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the secret base of the Justice League. Cyborg was going over the new network that Superman had told him to add. After the fight of Brainiac, Superman had made it clear that he wants to get a better Network then Big Brother. Finding ways to take full control and finally returning the role of the leader of the world.

“Just gotta check the files…” He looked over and notice some odd message from Batman. “Huh?... That’s weird….” He clipped.

_Dear Superman…..This is a message from the other Batman from earth 52. I would like to ask if you would be willing to stay down and work with me on saving Loise….I can’t say I can help the baby but at least I could help her…..If you don’t want to I understand….This message is under a large scanner; so it can’t be tracked down. Your call_

_A friend. d_

Cyborg was shocked. He wouldn’t have guessed that the other Batman would help him; let alone try to contact him. But, did he mean it? What he said about saving her? It would change things. But the question it…Did he do it?

Suddenly, his alarm went off and he noticed some weird data’s that were coming from a different version of earth. “How would someone get these data?!” He looked through and saw there was many. So, it must have come from Brainiac. Trying to find other worlds, but why would it be in the systems? Unless someone from the League had something to do with it.

But who?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gar stood over the cold winds above the tower. His eyes were baggy and his head was killing him from starting at the screen all day. “Not easy is it?” The voice belongs to Cyborg as he walked towards him, handing him oatmeal. “Sorry….I don’t know how to cook without meat”

Gar chuckled and ate the oatmeal happily. Getting tried of drinking soda and chips. “You okay?...” Cyborg asked as Gar sighed. “I really wish I could have saved him!”

“BB….You didn’t do anything wrong!.... You did what you were supposed to do!” Cyborg said as Gar sighed. “Did I?!.... If it was you and Rave!!...” His words faded as he saw the look at Cyborg’s face. Looking down.

“…..You're mad that we left…..Aren’t you?” Gar shook his head. “Not mad! Just…..We were a family!.... And when you two left….I felt our family was falling apart…”

“G…..We never fell apart….Just moved on….You know I wanted to join the team for a long time and Raven….She needed to train better to control her powers….And the League have people who could help her….It’s not personally G….It’s just the way things are…”

Gar sighed. “Yeah….I know…” He finished the warm oatmeal. “Thanks by the way….It was….okay?” He laughed as Cyborg punched his arm.

“Just okay~?! Dude! That was the best oatmeal you ever have! Admit it~!” Gar and Cyborg laughed before they were back to silences. Gar gave the bowl back before walking back inside. “Um…You know…I could help ya. Maybe cracked some of the area codes and make it easy for you….Even teach you some of it”

Gar looked back and smiled. “Thanks, dude~”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dick stood over Starfire’s bed. Her bones were slowly healing and her strength was almost fully recovered. But the damage was still there. He could tell by the look on her face.

“Will she be okay?” Wonder Woman asked. “Yeah….She is a strong girl! She can come over this…” Dick said with a smile.

Daina frowned. “I’m sorry for this…”

“Why? You did nothing wrong…” He looked at her as she huffed. “No! But…..We should have warned you…Or at least talked about this!”

Dick shrugs. “That’s Bruce for ya….Always keeping things from us…” His word faded as he grew worried. “But I wonder…..Why help him? It seems so….Uncharacteristic of him…”

“He felt pity for the other Superman….After all, he lost everything by the Joker….” Dick raised an eyebrow. “So….What happened?”

Daina sighed and told Dick the whole story of what happened. Between the Joker and Superman, the outcome, and the many deaths that come with it. Dick was speechless. How could Superman; THE Superman do such a thing? Hell, he knew the guy all his life and he would never even sit down and watch a scary movie with him and Jason.

“But….There is more…” Dick’s eyes risen. What could there be left? “You…..Died….”

“I….Died?.....How?” Daina turned towards a small picture of Starfire and her new team. Damian standing far away from them. “Damian? He killed me?!”

“He didn’t mean to but….Yes….” Dick rubbed his neck as a wave of worried went through his body. “So….What should we do?”

“Clark and Gar have gone through almost half the files…..We will find them!” Daina patted his back. “In the meanwhile….I need your help on something…”

“Of course!....Anything!” Daina gave a small smiled. A worried and a bit scared smiled. “I need you to find Ra Al Ghoul….And find out more about Bruce’s plan…” Dick understood and nodded. He turned towards Star, kissing her head before heading out to find Ra’s.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damian was staring off into the darkness of his cell. Feeling the hungry taking over. Getting too much for him to bear. “Shit…” He mumbled as he licked his wet lips, wanting to bit down on something that would end this pain.

“Hello?...” Damian looked up and saw Gar, holding a basket of fruit. “Thank the gods!” Damian said as he happily took the basket and ate the fresh fruit with joy.

Gar chuckled and sat down and watched, finding him to be quite a joy to watch. “So….Where can I find this….Tofu?” Gar asked as Damian stuffed his face.

Damian swallowed hard. “In the stores….” Saw him looked puzzled. “Have you ever been outside this house?”

“Does the garden count?” Damian shook his head. “Then no….Master said that I need to take care of Alfred…”

“Alfred?... Why? What happened?!” Gar looked down. “I’m….Not sure…He doesn’t tell me much….” Gar sounded pitiful.

Domain sat the half-eaten fruit down before pulling some money out of his pocket. He hid the money when they took his suit away. He doesn’t know why he did it; most likely he was from being beating and was not thinking straight but he was glad he did. “Use this to go into town….Buy some stuff to make tofu soup…”

Gar looked scared. “No! I can’t! Master!” Damian took his hands, smiling. “I won’t tell!....Trust me…It will be good for you to go out and see the world…”

Gar held the bag of money and nodded. Slowly getting up and walking off. Damian knew this could work, it had to! If Gar could see what kind of monsters those two were; maybe he could help him?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gar stood near the closed gates, the same ones that he would watch Damian leave and returned. He took a deep breath and opened the gates. Looking outside the dark woody area. Almost like walking into a jungle.

Gar walked for a while until he reaches a small store. It was bright and had many fruits and vegetables. He was amazed by it all and was able to get what he needs. He was even surprised by how nice the lady was when he bought his food.

As he walked off he noticed some people on the streets, looking rather homeless and starving. Gar held his bag and then noticed an old blond man begging for money. Gar looked at the bag of money left; only ten dollars but enough to get food. Gar dropped the money in his hat. The man looked so happy, he stood up and shouted.

“Thank you! You are a truly good person!” Gar face heated up; feeling so food about himself and only wish to do the rest.

‘Does this what it feels like to be a hero?..... It must be what Superman and master feel like~!’ He hopped back to the path and returning home without anyone knowing.

Relief; Gar rushed to the kitchen and held the list on how to make tofu soup that Damian had made for him. It took longer then he thought because he had to look over the list but after a while, he made some tofu soup. Sniffing it, he took a small bite and was amazed by the taste of it. Better then plane rice.

After eating, Gar rushed towards Alfred’s room and told him the whole story about him leaving and what had Damian told him. His face remains the same but his eyes were begging him to stop talking. Because on his watch; was a bug. Set up by none other than the son of Batman.

TBC….


	4. Learning the world of Gods.

The next day, Gar took the last of the tofu soup to Damian. Telling him how he was able to go through the gates and was able to find everything; despite the fact, he has never been outside the gates. He even told him about how he gave the money to a homeless guy. In which Gar apologize for, but Damian didn’t seem to mind.

“Now….Since I helped you….You gotta help me…” Gar looked confused. “It’s only fair…” He stated.

“Okay….What must I do?....” Damian pointed to a tube. “See that thing?..... Write a small note and wait for another one to return and then hand it to me, got it? Simple”

“Okay…” Gar pulled a small notebook that he used to do chores and write a simple note. Saying hello; before walking and putting the note in the tube. Watching it suck the message and fly high into the unknown.

He waited until he saw another note. Reaching it and unfolding it. “Now, Hand it to me!” Damian yelled as Gar walked towards him. Only an inch away of giving the note till a bright light shined on them, making Gar freeze. “Master!” Gar put the note in his pocket and backed away from Damian. Who walked up and slapped him across the face.

“I treated you kindly and this is the thanks I get?!” He yelled at the scared Gar. The other Damian could only watch in horror as Gar was being yelled and abuse. “Go! I will deal with you later!” Gar nodded violently before running off. Damian gave a dark look to his other self; who only looked calm and smug.

“How?!” Damian yelled as his hands gritted the bras. “Simple…..I put a bug on Alfred….Gar could never keep his mouth shut around him…” He said with a dark but amused tone.

“You think you can run this place? Without me knowing? Please! Gar is nothing without me! So, using him is a waste of time” He said as he walked towards the stairs. “Or maybe your nothing without him!” He remarked as Damian stopped.

“Come again?” He said as he turned to him. “I see the way you treat him! Like he is your little slave! You are only using him as a punching bag! So, why keep him around?”

“To care for Alfred…..And you’re right…..He is like my slave….After all, I brought him back from the dead” Damian could see what has happened. This version of himself was not just evil but sick! “You…You're just like grandfather! Sick!” His words didn’t affect him as he walked up to the stairs, looking back at himself before growing a dark grin.

“Whatever it takes…~” He chuckled before closing the door, leaving Damian alone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar was in his room, shaking. He…Has never made his master mad nor never has he not listened to him. This was the first time he broke a rule; not just one! But two! Maybe more! His eyes began to water as the doors opened. Seeing Damian standing over him.

No words were said as Damian stared at him. Gar knew what those stares were saying but was scared to do so. So, he stripped down naked and stood in shame as Damian looked through his clothes. Not finding a single note.

Damian huffed, turning to Gar. “Did Damian gave you a note?” Gar lips opened but no words came out. Damian growled and walked off. “Till you tell me….No water, food, or meds for either of you….I will get my answer…” Gar’s eyes watered as he left. Sitting down and cry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dick walked into a rather poor looking diner. He sat near the end of the room and order himself a cup of coffee and some herb tea. “Such a nice thing to do….” His eyes closed as he saw Ra’s; standing over him. “Sit…” Dick said with a cold tone.

Ra’s only blinked before sitting down and drinking his tea. “This place is truly awful….But it has the best tea in Gotham…” Dick watched him drink the tea before he was finished. “So….I wanna know….”

Ra’s held the warm mug. “About Bruce and the pits?” Dick nodded. “Well….Not much to say….Bruce tried to crack the toxic genes that were in the pits. Seeing he could bring someone to life without driving them batshit crazy….But he couldn’t….”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “And you allow him to try and do that?” Ra leaned on his seat. “After what happened to my daughter and her little army….Bruce had promised me that he will keep Damian away from our little…..Fight….”

“Wow…..I’m surprised you would do something like that…” Ra looked at Dick with lowered eyes. “I may be a killer….Among many things. But I will not let my heir and grandson get sucked into our fights….This will past….Like the rest”

Dick only stared before getting up. “But….I found something rather amusing…” Ra said as he folded his hands. “In the ‘other earth’ we found out that Damian had found a way to die down the toxic in the pits” Dick was speechless.

“So….That means he can bring anyone back without driving them insane?!” Ra shook his head. “Yes and no…..From my studies, he used some time of other toxic to balance it out….Something that I didn’t think could be done”

“What is it?...” Dick waited as Ra closed his eyes. Remain quiet till he spoke. “The Joker toxin…”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damian was rather surprised by how well Gar was going out. He knew his self would be fine. Being raised by the Batman; he was taught to live off without food or water but Gar was weak. Even before he was turned into this weak-minded fool he would have never lasted longer than a couple of days without food. But now he was on week three and still moving around. Pasting out a couple of times and having only five burst out during the last two weeks. Honestly, Damian was amazed.

Gar was on the floor, trying to clean it but was so weak that his body couldn’t stand up straight. His eyes were heavy and red and lip dry and had a burning feeling. He didn’t even see Damina; who pushed him up and dragged him to Bruce’s room. Forcing him to carry a heavy tray of food that he would love to eat and making him walk in the room.

“Lord…” Bruce mumbled as he saw Gar stumbling in the room. Damian only smirked before closing the door. Not seeing Gar fall into Bruce’s arms as the tray fell on the floor. “S-sorry…” Gar mumbled.

“No! It’s fine…” Bruce held an apple and slowly feed it to him. Along with a glass of water.

After eating and resting. Gar explains to Bruce what had happened and why Damian was doing this to him. Bruce’s fist tightens. He knew how cruel Superman can be but Damian? This was just so damn mean. “Gar….Do you have the note?”

Gar nodded. “Yes….And I’ll give it to my master..”

“No!” Bruce grabbed his shoulders and held him tightly. “Gar….Do you know what he will do to the boy downstairs?.... He will kill him”

Gar held his chest. “But…I don’t want him to kill him!... He is nice and-“

“And your master isn’t nice?” Gar flinched as Bruce spoke. “Gar….Do you know what…Hate means?” Gar shook his head.

“Hate is a feeling people have towards people who had done wrong by them…..I hated many people who have done wrong…Even this Superman…” He said with a quiet tone. “Now….You need to use this feeling to help us get back at Damian!”

“But…..He is my master….” Gar said.

“No! You are not a pet! You are above this! If you allow him to run your life, you would never leave this place!”

“He is right…” The quiet voice belongs to Alfred; who rolled his chair into the room and held Gar’s hands. “You have to break free….And take the other Damian with you…”

Gar was speechless; he had no idea what they were talking about or what they were trying to get him to do. Of course, he would like to go out and see the world again but if he does. His master would get mad but on one hand, if he gave the note. Then the other boy will most likely die and he doesn’t want that.

“Where….Where shall I go?” He asked as Bruce held a Batarang. “Find the Batman! Tell him what happened! He will help you! But till then you must hide and make sure Damian is safe!”

Gar stared at the metal bat. “But….How?” Alfred pulled out a pill and hand it to Gar. “Use this….You will be strong again….Be the hero you were meant to be…”

Gar stared at the pill before swallowing it. His eyes flashed as the pill took its full effect. His blood boiled as the pain was slowly beginning to vanish. Without thinking; he turned into a bat and flew down the halls without being noticing and flew down to the Batcave. Where Damian was still alive. 

Gar then turned back and handing him the note. “Son….Leave with Gar and met with Batman……” Damian growled. “That damn man….Can you turn into something that can get us out of here?”

“Um….I think…so….” Gar turned into a horse. Not what Damian had meant but he didn’t ask again as he hopped on. Riding Gar through the cave.

The cave was ruined and had rocks everywhere. Almost impossible to see but Damian still knew this cave like the back of his hand. Leading Gar to a large end in before using the Batarang to dig through and finding the exit out of there.

Damian pushed his heels against Gar’s side and made him ride faster. Riding out of the manor and into the city. Not knowing they were being watched by Superman and Damian.

“We can easily shot than now…” Damian remarked as his men had aim on Damian’s head. “No….We need him alive!.... And why didn’t you tell me that Bruce was leading Gar away?”

“I was handling it…” Damian growled. “Well, clearly you didn’t…!”

“If you would have allowed me to help you in the first place! None of this would be happing!” Damian snapped; which caused Superman to snapped back. “……I will not allow my wife and child to be turned into a toxic boom like Gar!” Damian closed his eyes. Not wanting to hear his mistake.

“You may have helped Alfred but do I need to remind you of what would happen if Gar gets hurt? His whole body will be turned into a Joker gas!” Damian only looked away, feeling Superman’s burning stares. “Now go find him! Or else!” Superman stormed off. Not looking back at Damian’s ugly stares.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce watched from his window with Alfred. “Will he be okay out there?...” Bruce asked as he turned to Alfred. “I….I hope so….That poor boy lost a lot….” His voice faded as he turned to see Superman standing near the door.

“We need to talk!” Superman said as Alfred wheel away. Their eyes glared at one another before he closed the door and stormed to Bruce. “Do you have any idea what you have done?!”

“I keep asking you the same thing…” He spate back as Superman grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. “Gar….Is a walking Joker boom! If he gets hurt! Then his body will blow up enough gas to kill a town!”

“So that’s how he did it…” Bruce mumbled as he stared at Clark. “But that wasn’t your only reasons for keeping him here…..Is it?” Clark’s eyes narrowed.

“No….You kept him here because you didn’t want his friends to know that he is alive…..Starfire….Superboy……Your useful tool man..” Bruce said as Superman gritted his teeth. “Cyborg has nothing to do with this!”

“Oh? Then why not call him?.... Tell him that Beast Boy went missing?” Bruce could see the look of rage went through his eyes. Waiting, Bruce saw his hand’s twitching. Ready to throw a punch but instead. Superman sat him back down on his feet and pulled him close. Kissing him.

Bruce was not at all too surprised. He saw the way Superman looked at him but what shocked him was the fact that he had romantic feelings in the first place. His Superman clearly wasn’t interested in him, but oh wish he was……

Superman pulled back. Looking at Bruce’s blank face before throwing a punch to the wall. Breaking the tube that leads down to the Batcave. “…..We will find him….And I can’t promise if your son will be hurt or not…” Superman said as he stormed out of the room.

“You would hurt Damian to prove a point?..... That is sad Clark…” Saying his name made him stop and turned to him. With a sad and pitiful look. “No….It does not break me pleasure….Like me killing my unborn child…” The last words made Bruce quiet. A wave of guilt went through him as Superman left. Turning to the window.

“You can do this….I believe you…”

TBC….


	5. How to break an Angel?

The next day, Gar took the last of the tofu soup to Damian. Telling him how he was able to go through the gates and was able to find everything; despite the fact, he has never been outside the gates. He even told him about how he gave the money to a homeless guy. In which Gar apologize for, but Damian didn’t seem to mind.

“Now….Since I helped you….You gotta help me…” Gar looked confused. “It’s only fair…” He stated.

“Okay….What must I do?....” Damian pointed to a tube. “See that thing?..... Write a small note and wait for another one to return and then hand it to me, got it? Simple”

“Okay…” Gar pulled a small notebook that he used to do chores and write a simple note. Saying hello; before walking and putting the note in the tube. Watching it suck the message and fly high into the unknown.

He waited until he saw another note. Reaching it and unfolding it. “Now, Hand it to me!” Damian yelled as Gar walked towards him. Only an inch away of giving the note till a bright light shined on them, making Gar freeze. “Master!” Gar put the note in his pocket and backed away from Damian. Who walked up and slapped him across the face.

“I treated you kindly and this is the thanks I get?!” He yelled at the scared Gar. The other Damian could only watch in horror as Gar was being yelled and abuse. “Go! I will deal with you later!” Gar nodded violently before running off. Damian gave a dark look to his other self; who only looked calm and smug.

“How?!” Damian yelled as his hands gritted the bras. “Simple…..I put a bug on Alfred….Gar could never keep his mouth shut around him…” He said with a dark but amused tone.

“You think you can run this place? Without me knowing? Please! Gar is nothing without me! So, using him is a waste of time” He said as he walked towards the stairs. “Or maybe your nothing without him!” He remarked as Damian stopped.

“Come again?” He said as he turned to him. “I see the way you treat him! Like he is your little slave! You are only using him as a punching bag! So, why keep him around?”

“To care for Alfred…..And you’re right…..He is like my slave….After all, I brought him back from the dead” Damian could see what has happened. This version of himself was not just evil but sick! “You…You're just like grandfather! Sick!” His words didn’t affect him as he walked up to the stairs, looking back at himself before growing a dark grin.

“Whatever it takes…~” He chuckled before closing the door, leaving Damian alone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gar was in his room, shaking. He…Has never made his master mad nor never has he not listened to him. This was the first time he broke a rule; not just one! But two! Maybe more! His eyes began to water as the doors opened. Seeing Damian standing over him.

No words were said as Damian stared at him. Gar knew what those stares were saying but was scared to do so. So, he stripped down naked and stood in shame as Damian looked through his clothes. Not finding a single note.

Damian huffed, turning to Gar. “Did Damian gave you a note?” Gar lips opened but no words came out. Damian growled and walked off. “Till you tell me….No water, food, or meds for either of you….I will get my answer…” Gar’s eyes watered as he left. Sitting down and cry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dick walked into a rather poor looking diner. He sat near the end of the room and order himself a cup of coffee and some herb tea. “Such a nice thing to do….” His eyes closed as he saw Ra’s; standing over him. “Sit…” Dick said with a cold tone.

Ra’s only blinked before sitting down and drinking his tea. “This place is truly awful….But it has the best tea in Gotham…” Dick watched him drink the tea before he was finished. “So….I wanna know….”

Ra’s held the warm mug. “About Bruce and the pits?” Dick nodded. “Well….Not much to say….Bruce tried to crack the toxic genes that were in the pits. Seeing he could bring someone to life without driving them batshit crazy….But he couldn’t….”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “And you allow him to try and do that?” Ra leaned on his seat. “After what happened to my daughter and her little army….Bruce had promised me that he will keep Damian away from our little…..Fight….”

“Wow…..I’m surprised you would do something like that…” Ra looked at Dick with lowered eyes. “I may be a killer….Among many things. But I will not let my heir and grandson get sucked into our fights….This will past….Like the rest”

Dick only stared before getting up. “But….I found something rather amusing…” Ra said as he folded his hands. “In the ‘other earth’ we found out that Damian had found a way to die down the toxic in the pits” Dick was speechless.

“So….That means he can bring anyone back without driving them insane?!” Ra shook his head. “Yes and no…..From my studies, he used some time of other toxic to balance it out….Something that I didn’t think could be done”

“What is it?...” Dick waited as Ra closed his eyes. Remain quiet till he spoke. “The Joker toxin…”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Damian was rather surprised by how well Gar was going out. He knew his self would be fine. Being raised by the Batman; he was taught to live off without food or water but Gar was weak. Even before he was turned into this weak-minded fool he would have never lasted longer than a couple of days without food. But now he was on week three and still moving around. Pasting out a couple of times and having only five burst out during the last two weeks. Honestly, Damian was amazed.

Gar was on the floor, trying to clean it but was so weak that his body couldn’t stand up straight. His eyes were heavy and red and lip dry and had a burning feeling. He didn’t even see Damina; who pushed him up and dragged him to Bruce’s room. Forcing him to carry a heavy tray of food that he would love to eat and making him walk in the room.

“Lord…” Bruce mumbled as he saw Gar stumbling in the room. Damian only smirked before closing the door. Not seeing Gar fall into Bruce’s arms as the tray fell on the floor. “S-sorry…” Gar mumbled.

“No! It’s fine…” Bruce held an apple and slowly feed it to him. Along with a glass of water.

After eating and resting. Gar explains to Bruce what had happened and why Damian was doing this to him. Bruce’s fist tightens. He knew how cruel Superman can be but Damian? This was just so damn mean. “Gar….Do you have the note?”

Gar nodded. “Yes….And I’ll give it to my master..”

“No!” Bruce grabbed his shoulders and held him tightly. “Gar….Do you know what he will do to the boy downstairs?.... He will kill him”

Gar held his chest. “But…I don’t want him to kill him!... He is nice and-“

“And your master isn’t nice?” Gar flinched as Bruce spoke. “Gar….Do you know what…Hate means?” Gar shook his head.

“Hate is a feeling people have towards people who had done wrong by them…..I hated many people who have done wrong…Even this Superman…” He said with a quiet tone. “Now….You need to use this feeling to help us get back at Damian!”

“But…..He is my master….” Gar said.

“No! You are not a pet! You are above this! If you allow him to run your life, you would never leave this place!”

“He is right…” The quiet voice belongs to Alfred; who rolled his chair into the room and held Gar’s hands. “You have to break free….And take the other Damian with you…”

Gar was speechless; he had no idea what they were talking about or what they were trying to get him to do. Of course, he would like to go out and see the world again but if he does. His master would get mad but on one hand, if he gave the note. Then the other boy will most likely die and he doesn’t want that.

“Where….Where shall I go?” He asked as Bruce held a Batarang. “Find the Batman! Tell him what happened! He will help you! But till then you must hide and make sure Damian is safe!”

Gar stared at the metal bat. “But….How?” Alfred pulled out a pill and hand it to Gar. “Use this….You will be strong again….Be the hero you were meant to be…”

Gar stared at the pill before swallowing it. His eyes flashed as the pill took its full effect. His blood boiled as the pain was slowly beginning to vanish. Without thinking; he turned into a bat and flew down the halls without being noticing and flew down to the Batcave. Where Damian was still alive. 

Gar then turned back and handing him the note. “Son….Leave with Gar and met with Batman……” Damian growled. “That damn man….Can you turn into something that can get us out of here?”

“Um….I think…so….” Gar turned into a horse. Not what Damian had meant but he didn’t ask again as he hopped on. Riding Gar through the cave.

The cave was ruined and had rocks everywhere. Almost impossible to see but Damian still knew this cave like the back of his hand. Leading Gar to a large end in before using the Batarang to dig through and finding the exit out of there.

Damian pushed his heels against Gar’s side and made him ride faster. Riding out of the manor and into the city. Not knowing they were being watched by Superman and Damian.

“We can easily shot than now…” Damian remarked as his men had aim on Damian’s head. “No….We need him alive!.... And why didn’t you tell me that Bruce was leading Gar away?”

“I was handling it…” Damian growled. “Well, clearly you didn’t…!”

“If you would have allowed me to help you in the first place! None of this would be happing!” Damian snapped; which caused Superman to snapped back. “……I will not allow my wife and child to be turned into a toxic boom like Gar!” Damian closed his eyes. Not wanting to hear his mistake.

“You may have helped Alfred but do I need to remind you of what would happen if Gar gets hurt? His whole body will be turned into a Joker gas!” Damian only looked away, feeling Superman’s burning stares. “Now go find him! Or else!” Superman stormed off. Not looking back at Damian’s ugly stares.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bruce watched from his window with Alfred. “Will he be okay out there?...” Bruce asked as he turned to Alfred. “I….I hope so….That poor boy lost a lot….” His voice faded as he turned to see Superman standing near the door.

“We need to talk!” Superman said as Alfred wheel away. Their eyes glared at one another before he closed the door and stormed to Bruce. “Do you have any idea what you have done?!”

“I keep asking you the same thing…” He spate back as Superman grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. “Gar….Is a walking Joker boom! If he gets hurt! Then his body will blow up enough gas to kill a town!”

“So that’s how he did it…” Bruce mumbled as he stared at Clark. “But that wasn’t your only reasons for keeping him here…..Is it?” Clark’s eyes narrowed.

“No….You kept him here because you didn’t want his friends to know that he is alive…..Starfire….Superboy……Your useful tool man..” Bruce said as Superman gritted his teeth. “Cyborg has nothing to do with this!”

“Oh? Then why not call him?.... Tell him that Beast Boy went missing?” Bruce could see the look of rage went through his eyes. Waiting, Bruce saw his hand’s twitching. Ready to throw a punch but instead. Superman sat him back down on his feet and pulled him close. Kissing him.

Bruce was not at all too surprised. He saw the way Superman looked at him but what shocked him was the fact that he had romantic feelings in the first place. His Superman clearly wasn’t interested in him, but oh wish he was……

Superman pulled back. Looking at Bruce’s blank face before throwing a punch to the wall. Breaking the tube that leads down to the Batcave. “…..We will find him….And I can’t promise if your son will be hurt or not…” Superman said as he stormed out of the room.

“You would hurt Damian to prove a point?..... That is sad Clark…” Saying his name made him stop and turned to him. With a sad and pitiful look. “No….It does not break me pleasure….Like me killing my unborn child…” The last words made Bruce quiet. A wave of guilt went through him as Superman left. Turning to the window.

“You can do this….I believe you…”

TBC….


	6. Out in the world of God's

Damian wasn’t sure where he was going. Since Superman and his self took the manor; that would only leave Metropolis as the place where Batman stays. But since he has been out; ten people had already called the cops, three scums tried to fight him and a large group of kids threw rocks at him. So, leaving the city wasn’t as easy as he thought; plus, Gar was having too many panic attacks. Making them slow down even more.

Finally, they reached Jump City. The city was much different than the one back home. Fewer people were around and the poor-rate was seemed to be higher than normal. But the people didn’t seem to fully know who Damian was; probably because the attack of Superman was before he joined the Titans.

Damian looked around and saw the large tower. He stood up and run. “If we go there….We could call up father!” Damian rushed towards the tower but stopped when he saw Gar. Leaning in the dirty wall and staring at his hands. “Gar! Come! We don’t have time for this!”

“But….I left! My home! My life! My-“ Gar’s body shook like a leaf. “What do I do now?!”

Damian was growing ill of this. He understood that Gar had a mind of a mere child but this was growing old very fast. “Damnit Gar! We need to go over by the tower before your ‘master’ sends his men and will most likely kill us!” Gar flinched and nodded.

Gar formed into a large Pterodactylus. Allowing Damian to hop on and fly him to the tower.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gar’s head was barely hanging on his hands. His eyes were baggy and red, his lips dry from drooling on the keyboard, his bottom was numb from sitting on it for hours. He finally yawned and turned to Superman; who was also somewhat tried. Barely keeping his eyes open and drinking his seventeen cups of coffee.

Gar looked at the time. It was now just one in the morning. “Hm….Maybe you should take a break? I’ll watch it for a while?” He said as Clark yawned. “You sure?.... You’re worse than me…”

“It’s fine…I already took many breaks as it is. You rest for an hour and I’ll wake you up when something happens.” Clark smiled and rose up. Yawning and walking towards the couch and falling asleep as soon as he touched the soft pillows.

Gar chuckled and went back to the screen. Looking at one data of the earth. Weakly, he clicked the files and read the files of the earth. “In this earth, Superman lost his wife and child and killed- DUDE!” Clark woke up from his loud screams. “What?! Huh?!” He stumbled as he walked towards the computer.

“I found it! The earth! This is it!” Clark looked and sighed with relief. “Thank God….I’ll call Cyborg, and let him know we found the right one…”

“How long till we get to this earth?” Gar asked.

“It could take weeks…..But hey! We did the hard part!” Gar sighed. “Yeah….Hope Damian is okay…” He mumbled.

“He is! He has his father with him…” He said with a proud tone. Knowing Bruce; he was most likely already forming a plan with his other-self.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Damian and Gar walked in an empty tower. There was coke cans and pizza boxes everywhere. “Well, this is great!” Damian growled as he walked in front of Gar.

Gar looked around and spotted an old purple and black suit. Quietly walking towards it and touching the rough lines of it. His eyes widened when he saw two pairs of glowing green eyes stare back. “Ah-“ Before he could finish. A tall beautiful girl pulled him close and hugged him, her eyes sobbing with tears. “Gar! It’s you!” She sobbed with joy.

Gar only stood awkwardly and turned to Damian. Damian only took one step before the woman held up her glowing heated hand. Eyes narrowed with rage.

Damian sighed before landing on his knees and hands over his head. In which the girl found odd. “Look! I’m not the same Damian you knew!”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “And why should I believe the killer of Dick?!” Damian’s eyes widened and looked at her. Shocked and a bit alarmed. “You……” She lowered her hand. Seeing his eyes and face tells it all.

“…..You really not the same boy….Are you?” Damian shook his head as he rose up. The woman looked at him hard before backing at Gar; who was very weak from not eating and was blacking out. “BEAST BOY!” That was the last thing he heard before passing out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After taking Gar to his room and laying food for him to eat. The two sat in the dirty living room to chat. “So….If your not the same Damian……Then what are you?” The woman asked; who was Starfire.

“I am Damian…..Just from another version of this earth! In where Superman never killed the Joker and where I never killed-“ His words faded, not daring to finish it.

Star gave a sad smile. “I see…..I’m sorry but it has been some time since I’ve talked about that day…” Damian shook his head. “I get the picture but I want to know is; how did Gar die?”

“Joker….He planted a bomb in Metropolis….Where Gar, Kid Flash, and Superboy were heading…..Superboy was the only one alive…”

“Okay…..But where is he? Where is the rest of the Titan’s?” Star looked down. “I am the last of them….After Dick died…..Raven and Cyborg joined Superman….Raven sold her soul to her father and Cyborg…..” She felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

“I see….So, is there any way I can call Batman? I need to talk to him” Star blinked. “Why?.... Did something happened?”

“Your Superman has my father!.....Plus, my self is most likely hunting us down as we speak!” Damian said with a dark tone that caused Star to narrowed her eyes. “….Then let him come…”

“What?! Are you out of your damn mind! He could kill us!” Damian said as he watched her got up and walked. Touching the screen on the wall. Showing alarms and weapons around the tower.”If he is indeed planning to come here…..I shall be ready to take the lights out of his eyes….The same way he did with my love…”

Damian only stared. She was planning to trap them here and used them as a bait. Which he doesn’t blame her but he needed to call the other Batman and free his father and sitting here and waiting like idiots won’t do anything.

His eyes landed on the old large screen in the room. If she didn’t change the past code. He could use Gar’s voice to unlock the alarm and call Batman from there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Superman leans on the door of Bruce’s room. Feeling a bit uneasy from kissing him, but he didn’t regret it. Unlike the other Batman; this man was much kinder and warmer than the other one or maybe he was just a simple memory that he wants to hang to. A memory of the past that he and Bruce used to share but no longer because of the fights.

Each fight with him was just as painful than the next but he needed to prove to him that he was right! That his ways could save many lives! Like the lives, he could have saved if the Joker was taking out, to begin with! But like Bruce; like Batman. Bruce was stubborn, but this Bruce wasn’t as cruel as him. With a little help…

Superman stormed in, seeing Bruce wrapped around a towel and soaking wet. “Superman?! What are you-!” Before he could finish. Superman placed a metal purple device on his head. Blocking his ability to think or even speak. “Bruce, speak!” Bruce opened his lips, greeting him with blank eyes.

Superman then gave a sad smile and kissed him; in which Bruce kissed back. His warm lips were toxic to him as he leads him to the bed. Taking the towel off and going down his chest. Kissing his warm skin and nipples before kissing his hips and legs.

Bruce gave soft moans, his body listening to every moment that Superman was doing but a small part of his brain was telling him to overpower him and get that damn thing off his head. But it was too much; his body was no longer his.

Superman flipped him over and kissed his back. Sending shivers down his back. His clothes were being stripped as he kissed and bit his neck. Bruce moaned and closed his eyes as Superman went over to the drawer near his bed. Grabbing oil that even Bruce didn’t know was there.

He let the warm oil landed in between his spread cheeks. Superman was rubbing his fingers around his hole before thrusting his fingers into him. He clearly must have done this before; because he was so gentle and knew where to thrust at. Bruce moaned loudly but his mind was telling him to stop.

But no luck.

“I’m going in..” He whispered as he slowly slides in. Bruce body twitched as he felt uncomfortable by the size of Superman but his mouth didn’t say no nor did his head shook. He only panted as Superman slide in and out.

A small trail of blood slipped between his legs, but Superman didn’t stop. He continued to thrust until he saw Bruce’s reaction. “I see you are enjoying yourself~” He panted heavily as he thrust.

But Bruce really wasn’t. Not really; but his body wasn’t following his mind but instead the thing on his head. What is it? A mind control band? Judging by the looks of it, it was from space and he found it hard to believe that Superman would make this.

The thrusts became more forced as Superman went harder. Hitting his sensitive spot over and over. But still, Bruce really didn’t find it a joy. He finds it kinda painful that this man; his old friend. Would even use such a cheap trick. But then it hit him!

He could use this to distract Superman! It would give Damian enough time and would get Superman off their trail. Now if he only got this thing off…

“Superman…” Bruce moaned, trying his best to take control of the situation. “Please….I want you to hear my real moans….Please…”

Superman was hesitant to take it off but he did when he saw the watery look on his face. “Okay…” He took off the band and held Bruce’s shoulders. Thrusting faster and deeper.

Bruce held onto the pillow and moaned. Trying his best to play the part, but it must have worked as Superman went below him and rubbed him off. Sending him off into a small released.

Superman was able to pull out before releasing onto his bottom. Bruce flinched as he felt semen dripped down his bottom. Superman was about to help him but Bruce stopped. “It’s okay….I’ll do it…” He said with a soft tone before kissing his head and walking into the bathroom.

Bruce remains calm and cleaned off the semen from his bottom. Looking at himself in the mirror; realizing what he had done and what he will do. “I hope this works…” He mumbled before stumbling out of the room.

TBC.


	7. Note

Okay, so I''m going to take a break from this story. Why? Cuz the flash drive i used for storing this story just got rid of all my hard work and now I have to rewrite it. So in the meantime, I'm going to write other stuff. Just to refresh my writing and get more ideas for the plot. But I'm not sure since this story isn't my best one. We can only see. 

Thanks for understanding and if for some reason I can't finish this story then I'm sorry for the people who did enjoy it. 


End file.
